Entre los árboles
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Se recostó en la hierba. Había oído hablar de él aún así, no lo suficiente. Quería medir sus habilidades, aún siendo consciente de que era un criminal de rango S, muy buscado en todo el mundo, ella era una kunoichi valiente y con coraje, basada en, sobre todo, la seducción para conseguir sus cosas. Expiró aire. No sabía que iba a pasarlo bastante bien... ADV: Oc
1. Encuentro

**Bueno, este es un especial para una amiga mía. No estoy segura, pero creo que continuaré con el fic con otro encuentro de nuestros dos protagonistas. Quizás tenga más capítulos, lo máximo serían cinco porque estoy bastante ocupada con otros proyectos así que...**

**Esto va para tí, hermanita ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Uchiha Mizuki le pertenece a su creadora.**

**Disfruten.**

·

·

·

Se recostó en la hierba. Había oído hablar de él aún así, no lo suficiente. Quería medir sus habilidades, aún siendo consciente de que era un criminal de rango S, muy buscado en todo el mundo, ella era una kunoichi valiente y con coraje, basada en, sobre todo, la seducción para conseguir sus cosas. Expiró aire, algo somnolienta por el buen tiempo que hacía y lo poco que lo podía disfrutar. Dió gracias a que la misión tan complicada de rango A que iba a durar dos días se la atrasaron hasta después de unos días, por orden de la quinta Hokage. Aún así ella tenía otra misión convocada por ella misma en su mente: luchar contra Sasuke Uchiha. Era interesante, según ella, quería ver qué tanto lío había con un mocoso, aunque fuese de su misma edad. Quizás moriría... pero estaba segura de que no lo haría.

Se incorporó rápidamente al sentir un chakra bastante fuerte. Miró a su alrededor varias veces y después observó detenidamente las ramas de los árboles que la rodeaban. Al no lograr ver nada fuera de lo normal, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir si había alguien más con ella que la espíaba. No logró sentir nada, tan solo el chakra de ella misma. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿qué había sido lo de segundos antes? Se extrañaba de que pudiese ser algún animal aunque no le parecía fuera de lo normal que quizás fuese una invocación. Se levantó de la hierba. Algo había allí y no le gustaba. Caminó sigilosamente hacia donde había sentido la sensación de antes, un poco al sur de donde se encontraba. Gracias a dios que, por sus reflejos bastante entrenados durante dos años, logró esquivar el kunai que se le lanzó a propósito en la parte baja de su cuello. En ese momento volvió a sentir el chakra de antes, y saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano, intentando observar el ambiente desde un ángulo más alto. En ese momento le vio y una sonrisa ladina se esbozó en su rostro. El destino quería que se enfrentasen, de eso estaba segura. Se acomodó bien en esa rama y apoyó su mano izquierda en el tronco mas grueso del árbol.

—Uchiha Sasuke... que grata sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.—bajó del árbol y se encontró cara a cara con el joven. Su primer pensamiento fué que... no demostraba ser fuerte por su aspecto, aún así sí era atractivo. Sonrió. Poniéndose en posición de pelea, acercó más su mano derecha a su porta-kunais, tenía esa manía de usar mucho las armas en combate mientras ideaba alguna estrategia. El chico sonrió cansinamente y con deje de arrogancia, como siempre lo solía hacer.

—Hm, supongo que sabes quien soy...—sonrió llevando su mano derecha a donde solía coger su espada.—Eso me ahorrará el presentarme.—sacó su espada y se dirigió hacia la chica con una velocidad impresionante, con suerte logró poder hacer los sellos y ejecutar la técnica del cambiazo, haciendo que se volviese detrás de él.

—_¡Katon: __Gōkakyū no Jutsu!__—haciendo los sellos de dicha técnica, la joven ejecutó la básica pero __poderosa técnica del elemento fuego, haciendo que una enorme bola de fuego saliese por su boca. Por desgracia esta ni siquiera rozó al Uchiha, quien la esquivó segundos antes. La chica se preparó sacando un kunai y poniéndolo en posición de defensa, para que, tiempo después, el chico se acercase a ella con su katana enfundada, listo para comenzar a pelear._

_Casi todos los ataques lograban ser repelidos por el kunai de la joven, quien observaba con detenimiento las acciones que hacía cada milisegundo, cualquier descuido podría costarle la vida y ella misma lo sabía, más aún, sin poder saber por qué una sonrisa se mostraba en sus cuidadosos y rosados labios. Dando un enorme salto hacia atrás, la chica volvió a hacer los sellos de la técnica del cambiazo, pero esta vez, Sasuke se paró, intentando localizar en qué punto estaba._

—Mierda...—dijo casi en un susurro. Volviendo a guardar su espada, se relajó un poco. La chica por su parte, se encontraba escondida en un árbol, mientras preparaba una trampa. Era dificil estar concentrada en combinar Kunais con Sellos explosivos mientras escondía su chakra para no ser descubierta. Al terminar, saliendo del tronco y apareciendo detrás del chico, tiró los kunais y volvió a su escondite. Eso le haría ganar tiempo. Había escuchado que el joven dominaba el chakra de fuego y de rayo, por lo que básicamente sabría las mismas técnicas que ella. Se le ocurrió que podría seguir atacando con ninjutsu y de vez en cuando tenderle trampas para que se distrajese un poco y ver si se cansase. Aún así, la resistencia de Mizuki no era muy alta y quizás se cansase antes de lo previsto. Mirando hacia la dirección donde habían explotado los sellos, vió bastante humo y los kunais seguían clavados en la tierra, pero Sasuke no estaba allí. En ese momento se mantuvo mucho más alerta e intentó localizarle por su chakra. Mierda, sabía esconderlo muy bien a pesar de ser gennin, aún así eso no significaba nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la larga espada le rozaba el cuello, y le hizo una herida. Dándose cuenta de que le había descubierto, se mantuvo relajada, o quizás solo lo aparentó. Un movimiento más y le diría adiós a su cuello.—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que terminaré con esto...—en ese momento, ni las técnicas ni las estrategias valían. Pensó en algo pero su mente estaba asustada al igual que ella. Al fin, pudo pensar con claridad y ejecutó una idea algo desesperada. Los codos los tenía libres, así que con toda la fuerza que pudo, le dió un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que la soltara. Rápidamente, ella se dió la vuelta mientras veía como él escupía sangre y sacó un kunai colocándolo esta vez ella en su cuello. Sonrió triunfante. Ella había ganado.

—Admítelo Uchiha, yo he ganado.—se acercó seductora a sus labios y vio como sonreía con esa típica arrogancia originaria de su clan. Un tronco cortado apareció después de una ráfaga de humo, dando símbolo a la técnica del cambiazo. Ella maldijo por lo bajo su suerte, por un momento pensó que iba a ganarle, o al menos noquearlo. Ella bajó del árbol, encontrándose cara a cara con él y sonrió, mientras activaba su sharingan.

—¿Sharingan? ¿Cómo es posible?—dijo con una ceja alzada el otro Uchiha. La chica sonrió.

—Bueno, quizás no seas el único en el mundo.—el chico hizo unos sellos apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y una ráfaga de rayos se apoderó de su mano izquierda. La chica se mordió el labio inferior. _"Chidori..."_ pensó. Iba a ser dificil copiar esa técnica con su _d__ōjutsu__, pero aún así lo intentaría. Analizó los sellos e hizo lo mismo.__—Mi nombre es Mizuki Uchiha. ¿Que no te acuerdas de mi, lindo gatito?—ella lo había conocido en una misión gennin en Konoha. Los rayos también se apoderaron de su mano izquierda y se mantuvo alerta para chocar con la técnica. El pelinegro recordó aquella misión y un "Tch" salió de su boca. Ahora sí se acordaba. Aquella misión en la que iba con el equipo siete, los exámenes chunnin... Después de encontrarse con Karin la pelirroja, se encontró con Mizuki, aunque nunca llegó a decirle su nombre ni mucho menos su apellido, y por ende no había mostrado indicios de ser una Uchiha. El joven sonrió. Iba a ser divertido._

—Cambiaste mucho desde la última vez, Mizuki.

—¿Creías que me iba a quedar con el mismo aspecto?—dijo con arrogancia la Uchiha.—Tú estas mas atractivo.—dijo soltando una risita. Como si hubiesen contado y sincronizado el tiempo, los dos se levantaron completamente del suelo y corrieron el uno hacia el otro, con el Chidori en sus manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por la velocidad que lograron alcanzar ambos, sus fuerzas chocaron. Parecía que un terremoto se alojó en aquel bosque, una explosión, más de luz que de fuerza si avistó por los alrededores, y varias hojas y ramas de los árboles cayeron por el impacto. Tiempo después, Mizuki se encontraba tirada en el suelo de hierba del bosque. Su muñeca, la que contenía la técnica copiada por su Sharingan, estaba realmente herida y un chorro de sangre salía por ella. Tenía varios rasguños en las piernas y su ropa estaba casi rota. Se levantó asustada y sobresaltada, estaba empezando a sangrar mucho y si no hacía algo, moriría. Cogió un poco de las vendas que tenía en la bolsa médica atada a sus pantalones grises cortos por la parte de detrás y rápidamente, con su muñeca izquierda inservible, ató bien su herida, justamente situada en la parte donde todas las venas del cuerpo se concentraban. Al terminar suspiró aliviada. Ese corte podría haberle costado la vida. En ese momento, se percató de que el Uchiha no se encontraba su alrededor. Levantándose algo desorientada y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, caminó un poco hasta darse cuenta de que su tobillo estaba herido, pero no gravemente. Cayéndose de rodillas, hizo lo mismo con él y enrolló una venda. Al terminar, sintió mareo. Todo el bosque le daba vueltas. Iba a quedarse casi sin chakra y eso era un grave problema. Se tiró en el suelo y se inmovilizó para no sangrar ni perder más energía, a ese paso ni siquiera iba a poder volver a la aldea o comunicarse con alguien para que la salvase. Estaba algo desorientada. Respiró agitadamente y maldijo su suerte, en todo caso la idea de encontrarse con uno de su clan, más específicamente con él, le había alegrado el día. Sonrió, aún en su aspecto. Sus pálidos labios esbozaron aquella sonrisa y una lágrima fluyó de sus ojos. Extrañaba a sus padres, y desde aquel incidente había odiado tener el apellido Uchiha en su nombre. Todos la catalogaban como "la chica del clan traidor" y eso no le gustaba ni en lo más mínimo. Más lágrimas brotaron y de pronto sintió el filo extendido y bien afilado de una espada, concretamente la espada de Sasuke Uchiha. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con él. Había acercado tanto su katana a su cuello que parecía que quería matarla.

—Creía que te habías ido...—susurró la chica limpiando sus lágrimas. El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

—Sabes... eres fuerte, e interesante. Eso me gusta.

—No intentes coquetear conmigo...—Mizuki se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, el chico solo murmuró un "hmp".—Los Uchihas sois unos asquerosos.—en ese momento, en un rápido gesto, el joven abrió una herida en su cuello, haciendo que de ella brotase aquella sangre tan roja como los labios de la mujer.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. Te mataré si lo haces.

—¿Matarme, tú? ¡Já! Creo que no, Uchiha.—conviertiéndose en un tronco la chica desapareció con una vez más la técnica básica del cambiazo, y al estar de espaldas con Sasuke, ejecutó los sellos de los clones de sombra, haciendo que un clon de ella misma cogiese a Sasuke por el cuello, desde detrás de él, intentando asfixiarle. La real Mizuki se acercó y estando cara a cara con él, le dió una patada en el estómago.—Idiota, eres un idiota, un hijo de perra...—con una fuerte patada lo arrojó hacia atrás mientras su clon desaparecía en una blanca nube de humo.—¿¡Se puede saber por qué mierda te fuiste con Orochimaru!?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Que te jodan.—acercó uno de sus dedos a su herida del cuello, y tomando un poco de sangre, dibujó unos extraños símbolos en el suelo. Posteriormente y como por arte de magia, un elegante tigre con el hermoso pelaje dorado y aquellas refinadas rayas negras, tan enorme como cualquier otra invocación, apareció del sello que dibujó con su propia sangre, de parte de una invocación. Se subió en el animal y se alejó, dejando al chico en el bosque.—Nos veremos, Sasuke Uchiha.

·

·

·

**Hmm, ¿reviews?**


	2. Recuerdos

**Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo. Decidí continuarlo (incluso yo me intrigué XD) Así que, aquí está. En este capítulo quiero relatar como fue el encuentro de Mizuki y Sasuke en las fases de los exámenes Chunnin, y también algo más de Mizuki.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Mizuki Uchiha pertenece a SolemnMoon. La historia sí que es de mi invención.**

Recuerdos...

·

·

·

Después de que mi amado tigre invocado me dejase en la aldea, desapareció en una nube de humo y intenté mantenerme en pie. Estaba en la entrada de la aldea, y aún así no tenía demasiado _chakra_. Caminé exhausta y como si no tuviese rumbo. Algo desorientada me balanceaba hacia la derecha e izquierda. Choqué con varias personas pero me excusé por mi estado, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a donde se encontraba la mansión de la _Hokage._ Empecé a moverme ligeramente para llegar y al estar enfrente de la puerta, subí las escaleras. Busqué la puerta de su oficina y di unos cuantos toques, escuchando posteriormente un "Pase" y al hacerlo, Tsunade-sama se sorprendió por mi estado. Se levantó de la silla y con el ceño fruncido puso las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿¡Donde estabas!?

—En las afueras de la aldea.—dije mientras me acercaba a su mesa. Ella suspiró y se relajó, volviendo a sentarse.

—Me preocupaste. Que no tuvieses misión alguna no significa que te puedes escapar de _Konoha._

—Tsunade-sama.—ella me miró apoyando su barbilla sobre sus dos manos juntadas.—Me enfrenté a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Me lo encontré mientras caminaba. Estoy gravemente herida... necesito un-

—¡Cuéntame todo!—genial. Venía herida y nadie, absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta de que quizás podría morirme y desplomarme en cuestión de segundos. Suspiré, no tenía más remedio que contárselo todo.

—No tengo mucho que decirle, Tsunade-sama. Me encontré con él y iniciamos una pelea. No creo que esté gravemente herido, ni tampoco se a donde se dirige ni sus propósitos.

—¿Él sabe ya que...?

—Si. Tuve que activar el _sharingan _así que sabe que soy una Uchiha.

—Ya veo...

—Eso es todo. Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de...?—preguntó la castaña señalando sus heridas.

—Sí, claro. Ve a donde se encuentra Shizune-san. Ella te atenderá.

—¿Y ella está en...?

—El centro médico de _Konoha._

—Gracias.—susurré dándome media vuelta y saliendo de la sala. Me dirigí a donde había dicho.

—_Con que Mizuki Uchiha... ¿eh?_—pensé. Había sido agradable e interesante aquel encuentro, pero no del todo. No me gustaba encontrarme con gente que no fuese a matar para cobrar venganza. Echándome en la modesta cama que había en aquella guarida me quité la chaqueta, vendando mis heridas y tapando mis rasguños. Si el maldito de Tobi me viese en aquel estado no me gustaría nada que me empezase a lanzar sus estúpidas preguntas de donde estuve o qué hice. Dejando mi katana en el suelo, me eché a dormir un rato. Aún recordaba el día en el que nos conocimos, aún así nunca me dijo si era Uchiha o no, no se me puede meter en la cabeza cómo pudo escapar de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Itachi dijo que solo habrían tres personas que tenían el _Mangekyo Sharingan_ despertado si yo me unía a ellos.—_Pero claro, ella no tiene el Mangekyo..._—de todos modos me iba a encontrar con ella, y de una u otra manera la iba a forzar a que me contase cómo es que escapó de la masacre. Mierda... si le hubiese preguntado en aquel entonces...

**Flash Back**

Un chico de cabellos azabache saltaba de rama en rama. En ese momento, escuchó varios sonidos de metal rasparse entre sí, y bajó la altura de su cabeza, viendo como un kunai pasaba por encima de él y aterrizaba en el tronco del árbol. Se giró, encontrando la silueta de una mujer apoyada en una enorme y gorda rama. Sonrió de lado. ¿Otra pelea? Quizás... No hacía pocos segundos que había ahuyentado a una bestia que atacaba a una joven pelirroja. Después de despedirse, salió de allí para volver a donde se encontraba su equipo.

La chica le miró y alzó una ceja. Al haber tirado aquella arma ninja, él estaba de espaldas y pudo ver el símbolo Uchiha en el dorso de su camisa azul. ¿Acaso él también era...?

El Uchiha observó la banda que tenía la joven. Era el símbolo de _Konoha_, pero nunca había visto a esa chica en la aldea. Quizás, era una infiltrada.

—¿Qué observas?

—Te observo a ti... ¿Uchiha?—el chico le dedicó cariñosamente un "hmp" que salió de su boca con signo de arrogancia y de que no le importaba lo que dijese aquella muchaha.—Arrogante, como todos los de tu clan... pero atractivo.—la chica sonrió seductoramente.—Me agradas.

—¿No pasas los exámenes Chunnin?

—Si... supongo.—contestó la castaña desviando la mirada.—Pero me aburría y decidí dar una vuelta por este bosque...

—No te creo... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Uchiha?

—Hmp...

—Sí que eres arrogante. Bueno... me encantaría tener una pelea contigo pero como ves estoy ocupada en no aburrirme.

—Haz lo que quieras, no perderé el tiempo con una niña.

—Lo que tu digas, lindo gatito...

**Fin Flash Back**

Sonreí. En aquel entonces solo estaba concentrado en mi hermano. Aunque de una u otra manera la niña también me había agradado en aquel entonces. Después de irme con Orochimaru y completar mi venganza me olvidé de ella, ya que después de aquel primer encuentro no nos volvimos a ver, ni siquiera la vi en los Exámenes Chunnin de la aldea.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Donde demonios andaba el idiota de Madara?

Después de que me curasen, me dirigí con rapidez a mis apartamentos para evitar cualquier pregunta por parte de los _jonin_. Seguramente Tsunade habrá convocado a todos para contarles lo que le dije a ella y que vigilasen la aldea por si se infiltraba Akatsuki. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y entré, cerrándola posteriormente. Encendiendo las luces, me dirigí a mi pequeña habitación, y abriendo la ventana para que entrase luz natural me eché en mi suave y sedosa cama. Suspiré... ¿qué le había pasado hasta entonces? Había cambiado, de eso estaba segura.. pero aún así... Había oído que fue con Orochimaru para buscar poder y acabar con su hermano Itachi, el causante de la masacre de todo nuestro clan, y después de aquello no tuve noticias de él más que uno de los compañeros de su antiguo equipo: Naruto Uzumaki, se encontró con el en la guarida del S_annin. _También me enteré de que mató a su hermano, pero más allá de aquello, ya no tuve más noticias de él, salvo por el encuentro que tuvimos minutos antes.

Cerré los ojos, pero los abrí al rato. Dándome la vuelta y recostándome sobre mi costado derecho, logré dirigir directamente mi mirada hacia una pequeña mesilla de mi habitación, donde se encontraba mi más preciado tesoro. Una hermosa y conmemorativa foto donde yo y mis difuntos padres aparecíamos. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella, cogiéndola sobre mis manos. Sonreí. Me veía realmente graciosa con aquellas coletas y la banda ninja de mi padre en mi frente. Claro, aún no me había graduado, pero mi padre estaba orgulloso y seguro de que sería una excelente ninja. Mi madre, con aquel hermoso cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, y los dos me sujetaban por mis manos.

Otra lágrima volvió a caer. Como los añoraba... como añoraba los abrazos de mi madre, las enseñanzas ninja de mi padre... Los extrañaba a los dos, y demasiado. La vida de una Kunoichi en un mundo lleno de odio no era fácil, y menos cuando se tienen dieciséis años. Dejé el marco con la foto en la mesa nuevamente y observé el enorme y luminoso sol a través de mi ventana. Ardía mucho más que los demás días... intentaba decirme algo. Sonreí, marcando una sonrisa de medio lado en mi rostro y me acerqué a mi ventana, abriéndola del todo y escapando de mi casa. Sé que debería de haber salido por la puerta, pero así le daba a la situación algo de interés. Reí un poco intentando descifrar mi personalidad... Ay, pobre de mí.

·

·

·

**Ok, ok. No me peguen. Es corto, lo sé... ¡pero no me peguen!**

**Al próximo capítulo... habrán... letras. **

**¡Si, lo juro que habrán letras! Ejem... ¿Qué? No puedo daros un avance... ¡Bueno, vale ya! No insistáis en vuestras mentes. Solo digo que habrán encuentros... ejem... quizás alguna que otra pelea y... nada, jejeje...**

**Sigan leyendo o morirán por mi Death Note (¿sabían que los pseudónimos de fanfiction sirven para matar aunque no sepas los nombres? Jejeje... ya maté a unos cuantos... ¡no sois los primeros en todo! Arrogantes..)**


End file.
